You're The One I Love, Maru
by hinata.nice
Summary: Neji abrió la puerta y le dijo que ya había conseguido ayuda y le dijo a quién le habían asignado la misión de cuidarla. – ¿¡Shikamaru?... pe…pero… si… si él y yo casi nunca hablamos y... - decía Hinata. /ShikaHina...


**Take a hit, take a swing, you're the one I love  
Let it all balance out i'm the one you need  
Let it go take it slow you're the one i want**

**–The Bridges, _One I love_**

**

* * *

  
**

**You're the one I love, Shikamaru.**

Era un día soleado en el pueblo de Konoha, estaban tres chicos entrenando muy duro para una misión que les habían asignado pero sin pensarlo, algo ocurrió.

– ¡Ah! – se escuchó un grito de una chica que se había caído.

– ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kiba.

–Sí, creo que sí.

–A ver, trata de levantarte – le dijo Shino a la chica.

Hinata trató de levantarse y se volvió a caer.

–Creo que no estás bien Hinata… te llevaremos con Tsunade.

–N..no, no se preocupen… s..sí me pue..do levantar – dijo con un dolor reflejado en su mirada.

–No puedes, y no te vamos a dejar ir sola. ¿Ok?

–Pero ya casi nos tenemos que ir para la misión.

–No será posible que te dejen ir así.

–Pe..pero.

–Nada Hinata.

Kiba cargó a Hinata y ella se sonrojó un poco y estaba, a la vez, apenada por lo que había sucedido, puesto que ella quería dar lo mejor de sí misma como para que le pasara eso. Ella era una chica de 17 años de edad, era tímida, inteligente, fuerte pero a la vez era la chica más sencilla de toda Konoha y también una de las más bonitas.

--

Kiba, Shino y Hinata se encontraron a Neji en el camino. Neji vio a Hinata con la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho vendados, ya que Tsunade le vendó la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho y les dijo que ella ya no iba a ir a la misión, que los acompañaría Ino.

– ¿Qué le hicieron a Hinata? – preguntó Neji enojado.

–Na…nada niisan… ellos no me hicieron nada – le dijo Hinata con su débil voz. Estaba cansada, se le podía notar en sus ojos, y también adolorida.

Kiba y Shino le explicaron a Neji lo que pasó y éste cargó a Hinata y les dijo que ya podían irse a su misión.

–Hinata, ¿se encuentra bien o sigue adolorida?

–Aún me duele niisan… lo siento por los problemas que te causo siempre.

–No causa ningún problema Hinata-sama, sabe que yo estoy aquí para cuidarla y protegerla.

–Gr…gracias Neji-niisan – dijo Hinata.

--

Neji dejó a Hinata en su cama y ella se tenía que quedar en cama por más de un mes aproximadamente, ya que sus fracturas eran profundas.

Ella realmente no quería quedarse en cama todo el tiempo, quería salir, estar afuera, no le gustaba estar encerrada como si estuviese presa.

Se sentía demasiado cansada como para pensar en lo que quería hacer y se quedó dormida. Neji iba a llevarle algo para comer, pero al entrar a su cuarto la vio dormida, y prefirió no molestarla.

--

Hinata se despertó y sintió un dolor horrible en todo su cuerpo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, haciendo un pequeño recorrido por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Y sin querer, comenzó a llorar como si el mundo dependiera de su dolor.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Neji abriendo la puerta.

-Ne..neji… - Hinata no podía hablar del todo bien ya que su llanto lo impedía.

Neji no tenía idea de qué hacer con Hinata, la veía tan triste…

-Ne..neji, no pu..edo moverme. M..me si..sien..to muy mal. D..de ve..verd..ad, me si..ento te..rrible – a penas podía decir Hinata. No quería continuar hablando pues sus palabras no se entendían muy bien.

-No llore Hinata-sama… ya se recuperará.

Neji se sentó junto a ella en su cama y la abrazó, le dijo que todo estaría bien pero que no se preocupara. Estuvieron ahí un buen rato. Neji le empezó a hacer la plática para que Hinata no se sintiera del todo mal.

-Niisan… gracias.

-No hay de que Hinata-sama.

-Oye niisan, ¿y mi papá y Hanabi?

-No están, su padre está trabajando y llegará hasta tarde y Hanabi tampoco se encuentra, realmente no sabría decirle sobre su hermana.

-Ah..

Neji ya se iba a ir de aquel cuarto cuando escucho a su prima llamarlo.

-Niisan… pu…puedo pedirte un fav..or? – decía con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Es que, me gustaría tomar un baño… ¿podrías ayudarme? – Hinata se sentía totalmente apenada por lo que le acababa de pedir a su primo, pero sabía que él querría ayudarla… ya que ella no iba a poder. Sabía también que él no tendría malas intenciones con ella, al fin y al cabo era su primo.

Neji se apenó también, pero era sólo su prima, así que la ayudó a desvestirse, dejándole sólo su ropa interior, que estaba conformada por un sostén negro y unos bóxers igual negros. La cargó hacia al baño y la metió en la tina, abrió la regadera y la ayudó a bañarse, como si se tratase de un bebé.

--

Neji ayudó a vestirse a Hinata y la llevó de nuevo a su cama.

–De nuevo… gracias niisan. Eres muy bueno conmigo – dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Neji.

--

Hinata aún seguía con sus dolores en el cuerpo… ya habían pasado 2 semanas y no había mejorado nada. Neji se había dedicado a cuidarla, pero le habían asignado una misión. Él la había querido rechazar pero le dijeron que él era el único adecuado para esa misión… así que no tuvo otra elección. Habló con Hinata sobre eso y ella le preguntó que quién la iba a cuidar... a lo que Neji no tuvo con qué responderle.

– ¡Niisan! ¡No te vallas! ¿Quién me va a cuidar? ¡No confío en nadie como en ti! ¡No puedes abandonarme! – gritaba Hinata histéricamente.

– ¡Cálmate Hinata! Ya encontraré a alguien de confianza – decía tratando de calmarla.

– ¡No niisan! ¡No te doy permiso de que te vayas!

–No es de que me des permiso o no, me lo ordenan… yo no quería… pero no pude hacer nada.

– ¡Ah! ¡Niisan!

– ¿Qué te parece si Kiba te cuida? ¿O Shino? … No mejor no, ellos no me convencen… no creo que sean buenos para cuidarte… a parte Kiba… no… y Shino… no… No... –decía Neji hablando consigo mismo.

–Niisan, ¡Acá estoy! ¡No hables solo! – Seguía gritando la ojiblanca – Ya sé, que me cuide Naruto… si te vas a ir, aunque sea compláceme. ¿No crees? – decía Hinata felizmente.

– ¡No! ¡Y menos con Naruto! ¡Es un tonto… no te cuidaría del todo bien y no! ¡Es un baka! – decía Neji enojado.

–Vamos Niisan, ¿sí? – puso su cara como rogándole que dejara que Naruto la cuidase.

–No… olvídalo… no me convencerás. Te dejaría con… ¿¡Sasuke!? – preguntó Neji.

– ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?... No niisan… Sasuke es muy frío y no creo que quiera cuidarme

–Sí… tienes razón. Mejor le pediré ayuda a Tsunade.

Neji salió de la habitación de Hinata y se dirigió con Tsunade… y le pidió ayuda y sí que lo ayudó.

--

Hinata, por su parte, estaba más histérica que nunca… esperando a Neji y no sabía quién la iba a cuidar. Hasta que Neji abrió la puerta y le dijo que ya había conseguido ayuda y le dijo a quién le habían asignado la misión de cuidarla.

– ¿¡Shikamaru!?... pe…pero… si… si él y yo casi nunca hablamos y…

– ¿Qué querías: a Lee, Chouji o Shikamaru?

– ¡Ah, no te vayas! ¡No te vayas! – Decía Hinata rogándole – ¡Por piedad!

–No puedo quedarme, lo siento Hinata. Te irás al departamento de Shikamaru, ya lo hablé con tu padre y está de acuerdo.

– ¡Nooo! ¡No te vayas, Neji!

--

–_Qué problemático_– Pensaba Shikamaru mientras entraba a la habitación de la Hyuuga para llevarla a su apartamento.

Ella estaba durmiendo y él se tenía que quedar ahí hasta que despertara. Shikamaru Nara era un chico de 18 años que pensaba que todo era muy problemático. Y esa situación era más problemática que cualquier otra.

Neji sólo podía confiar con Shikamaru, ya que era el único que no era un pervertido como todo los demás… ya que él se encargaría de bañar a su prima, de vestirla y todo y no tenía de que preocuparse… o al menos eso pensó.

--

Hinata se había despertado y había visto a Shikamaru que estaba en el balcón de su ventana… ya era tarde, como eso de las seis y ella no había comido y su estómago empezó a hacer ruidos. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya se había despertado y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba.

–Ho…hola Shikamaru – dijo Hinata.

–Hola – dijo Shikamaru suspirando y pensando cuán problemática era aquella situación.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y con cuidado la cargó.

– ¿No te lastimo? – le preguntó a la ojiblanca.

–N…no – dijo sonrojándose.

–Bueno… si no te molesta… ahora ya nos vamos a mi apartamento. Neji ya había dejado tus cosas allá así que no te preocupes.

–Sí – dijo agarrándose de su cuello.

--

–Bueno… este es mi apartamento – dijo dejándola en su sillón – ¿tienes hambre?

–No… – dijo dudosamente.

–Ok… tengo fruta. ¿Quieres? – dijo ofreciéndole una manzana.

–Sí

Shikamaru le dio una manzana y se sentó a su lado, comiendo también una. Shikamaru estaba callado y Hinata también… ambos se sentían un poco incómodos.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio.

–Lo que tú quieras.

–Qué problemáticas son las mujeres – dijo Shikamaru cargando a Hinata sin previo aviso –te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te recuperes… tu primo se va a tardar mucho en regresar así que te acostumbrarás a mí, aunque te dé pena o algo por el estilo… sé que todo esto es problemático tanto para mí como para ti, pero no tenemos de otra –dijo con un tono indiferente.

–Sí, está bien… – Hinata se sentía mal y sin permiso alguno, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta que había sonado un poco frío, como si a él no le importara en lo más mínimo Hinata… pero tenía que empezar a importarle, ya que iba a cuidar de ella por un largo periodo de tiempo.

La llevó a su habitación y la puso sobre la cama.

–Lo siento – dijo Shikamaru.

–No… yo soy la que lo siento – dijo Hinata llorando.

–De verdad… no debí haberte hablado así… y tu no sientas nada… fue mi culpa… es que… no sé cómo lidiar con esto. Nunca había tenido una misión así y pues supongo que para los dos es incómodo… ya que nunca fuimos amigos…

–Lo sé – le dijo Hinata – gracias por aceptar la misión de cuidarme – al decir eso, le sonrió.

–No hay de que – dijo Shikamaru – supongo que has de querer tomar un baño… ¿no?

–N..no, no te pre..preocupes– dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

"_Típico de ella… siempre encuentra algo para sonrojarse"_ pensaba Shikamaru.

--

Al día siguiente… Hinata se había despertado después de un largo sueño.

La peli azul no había querido tomar un baño porque le avergonzaba demasiado la idea de que Shikamaru la bañara, con Neji no tanto ya que él era su primo… pero Shikamaru no era nada de ella… Así que como eran las ocho de la mañana y Shikamaru, –que se había quedado cuidándola toda la noche por si se le ofrecía algo–, seguía dormido al lado de Hinata, decidió hacerlo ella misma. Ella ya se sentía mejor, pero no era como para que hiciera demasiados esfuerzos, pero logró levantarse y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos deteniéndose con su brazo izquierdo sobre la pared. Y consiguió llegar al baño de la habitación, pero no se dio cuenta de que había un escalón y se calló, lastimándose otra vez. (Sí… que torpe es Hinata)

Shikamaru se despertó al escuchar un ruido que provenía de su baño. Al voltear a su lado, se percató de que Hinata no estaba y fue a buscarla al baño y la vio tirada, llorando quedamente… otra vez.

– ¡Hinata! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo cargándola.

–Lo siento… es que, me dio pena despertarte y pedirte que me trajeras acá y pensé que yo podría hacerlo sola y…

–Que problemática eres Hinata, sabes que no puedes. Ahora en lugar de mejorar… empeorarás. ¿Qué es lo que planeabas hacer?

–Bañarme…

–Bueno… te ayudaré.

–No… no tienes que… – trataba de decirle Hinata pero Shikamaru ya le estaba quitando la chamarra que tenía puesta, después su pantalón y al final su playera. Shikamaru miró de reojo su cuerpo, y vio que estaba bien proporcionado. Ella era hermosa.

"_Al final no fue tan problemático como pensaba… ella tiene un muy buen cuerpo, comparado con los que he visto…" _pensó Shikamaru.

Hinata se sentía fatal ante la situación, mientras que Shikamaru había salido de la habitación.

Al regresar, traía una toalla y se la puso a la ojiblanca encima de su ropa interior, para cuando le quitara su ropa interior, no viera nada, así ella no se sentiría tan incómoda. Ya que se la puso, comenzó a desabrochar su sostén y después le quitó el bóxer que traía.

–Sh…shi…Shikamaru – Hinata se sentía realmente avergonzada.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó mientras la metía en la tina que estaba en su baño.

– ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie sobre esto?... es que… me da pena – decía volteando hacia otro lado.

Una sonrisa se le apareció al Nara al escuchar lo que le había pedido Hinata.

–No te preocupes, nadie se enterará –le dijo mientras se paró y se quitó la playera para no mojarla.

Hinata miró su espalda, ya que éste estaba volteado. Shikamaru tampoco estaba tan mal, es más, no estaba _nada_ mal…

--

–Ya terminé – dijo Shikamaru a Hinata – ahora vengo, voy por otra toalla para secarte.

Al salir del baño, Shikamaru comenzó a pensar que no sería tan malo todo eso de cuidar a Hinata, pero aún seguía siendo algo problemático.

--

Shikamaru estaba sacando a Hinata de la tina y ella estaba muy mojada. La sentó sobre un banco y fue entonces cuando se preguntó cómo iba a secarla, puesto que no podría secarla sobre la toalla que ya tenía puesta… y no había otra manera de secarla mas que quitándole la que ya tenía y dejando su cuerpo descubierto.

–Shikamaru, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – decía Hinata preocupada.

–Es que hay un problema…

–Shikamaru…

–Para poder secarte tendría que quitarte la toalla que tienes puesta, y…

Hinata no podía evitar maldecir en su mente a su niisan por haberla abandonado y dejarla en estas situaciones.

–Creo que llamaré a Ino para ver si puede ayudar en algo– dijo tomando su teléfono.

– ¡Sí! – Hinata gritó sin haberse dado cuenta… pero Shikamaru vio que ella quería que la tragara la tierra por toda esa situación.

--

– ¡Por favor, Ino! ¡No me hagas rogarte, esto es de vida o muerte!

–_No puedo Shikamaru, estoy ocupada, ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Chouji? _

– ¡Qué problemático! … ¡Porque necesito a una mujer para el problema que tengo!

–_Ay Shikamaru, ahora no puedo, yo creo que mejor mañana… o no sé. Es que estoy ocupada. ¿Por qué no le hablas a Ten-ten… ah… ya… ella no está… mmm… entonces… háblale a Hinata… o a Sakura… lo siento Shikamaru._

–Olvídalo, ya veré cómo me las arreglo.

--

Shikamaru no encontró a nadie que lo ayudase con el problema de Hinata. Todas las chicas que él conocía estaban ocupadas. Y una estaba en su baño semidesnuda.

–Shikamaru – pronunció Hinata débilmente que apenas si se le pudo escuchar.

–Qué problemático – dijo Shikamaru.

Si no le hubiesen asignado esa misión, ahora estaría en el pasto acostado mirando las nubes pasar sin que nadie lo molestase… pero tenía que aceptar la realidad.

Llevaban dos horas sin saber qué hacer y Hinata seguía mojada.

–Shikamaru… si quieres lo intento yo…

–No, tú no puedes… ya sé, ¿hay alguien al que no te dé pena que no te vea… tu sabes… bueno... alguien?

–No… sólo mi niisan.

–Pero él no está… vamos Hinata… ¿alguien?

–No…

–Entonces… no nos queda de otra, prometo no mirarte demasiado.

Hinata asintió, no había otra opción… aunque estuviese seca, le tenía que quitar la toalla para vestirla.

–Si quieres primero te pongo las vendas, y después te visto…

–Sí… no hay problema.

Shikamaru la volvió a cargar y la sentó en la cama.

Comenzó a quitarle la toalla rápidamente y Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas… mientras que Shikamaru sólo admiraba su escultural cuerpo, sus curvas bien formadas, sus pechos grandes… en fin… ella era totalmente perfecta. Todo lo que el había soñado… pero no podía seguir imaginándose todo lo que había soñado… pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al cuerpo de Hinata.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Hinata aún con los ojos cerrados.

A pesar de que su cuerpo fuera el de toda una mujer… ella seguía siendo aquella niña inocente que siempre fue…

–No… no pasa nada Hinata – Shikamaru le puso encima la otra toalla para que se secara y luego la pudiera cambiar.

--

De repente tocaron la puerta pero Shikamaru estaba dormido junto a Hinata y no escuchó. Hinata también estaba dormida… ya que el proceso de bañarla había sido muy pesado y los había dejado agotados. Hinata aún seguía con la toalla que le había puesto Shikamaru.

Pero aún seguían tocando… era su mejor amigo Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara los que estaban tocando. Estaban ahí porque siempre jugaban algún juego de mesa o platicaban sobre cualquier cosa… ya era costumbre que fueran a la casa de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru había escuchado algo… pero sólo se movió un poco y quedó más cerca de Hinata y Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Chouji, por su parte, abrió la puerta pues tenía una llave que le había regalado su amigo Shikamaru.

Todos entraron y empezaron a buscar a Shikamaru, primero fueron a la cocina, después al baño, luego a un cuarto que tenía y abrieron la puerta de su habitación y lo vieron con Hinata. Kiba estaba muy celoso… de hecho, todos estaban celosos porque ya les hubiera gustado estar en su lugar y estar junto a Hinata que sólo tenía una toalla que le cubría su desnudo cuerpo.

Shikamaru sintió unas miradas y se despertó y vio como todos los chicos miraban a Hinata boquiabiertos. Éste se enojó y les aventó lo primero que vio y todos salieron corriendo de su habitación.

Hinata se había despertado igual, por el ruido que habían hecho todos…

–Shikamaru, ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – preguntó una somnolienta Hinata.

–No, nada… espérame aquí – dijo Shikamaru levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que escuchó gritar a todos como le decían a Shikamaru: – ¡Hinata tiene el mejor cuerpo de toda Konoha! –, – ¡Hinata es la chica más sexy que he visto… ¿cómo conseguiste hacer que se acostara contigo? –

Hinata ahora sí odiaba a su niisan, si el hubiese estado nada de eso habría pasado. Pero Hinata escuchó como Shikamaru se había enojado y les había gritado que entre ellos no había pasado nada… simplemente la estaba cuidando porque estaba con la pierna y el brazo fracturados… y todos comenzaron a protestar que por qué se lo habían pedido a él y no a ellos…. Y éste se enojo más y los dejó hablando solos… y se dirigió a su habitación poniéndole seguro.

– ¿Piensan que… tú… y… yo… tu sabes? – decía Hinata con un hilo de voz.

–S..

Shikamaru le iba a decir a Hinata lo que estaba ocurriendo pero los chicos estaban afuera de la habitación gritando cosas como: – Hinata, yo te cuido mejor –, – ¡Hinata! ¡Sé mi novia! –y cosas así.

– ¡Te odio niisan! – gritó Hinata…

–No te preocupes Hinata, lo mejor será que te vista… supongo que ya estás seca ¿no?... – preguntó Hinata ignorando a sus amigos.

–Sí… ya estoy seca.

Ella se había percatado de que con Shikamaru estaba segura, y que había sido la mejor opción de su Niisan haberlo escogido a él. A pesar de que a veces se enojaba, la trataba muy bien.

– ¿Qué tengo que ponerte? – preguntó Shikamaru sacando toda su ropa interior… viendo que un conjunto que sacó, tenían unos dibujos graciosos – ¿quieres estos? – dijo tratando de no reírse pero no lo pudo evitar.

–S…sí…– decía Hinata con la cara roja… que podía confundirse con un tomate.

"_Qué pena… nunca nadie, más que mi niisan había visto mi ropa interior"_ pensaba en su interior Hinata.

Shikamaru le quitó su toalla y le puso su ropa interior, después sacó un short negro que había en sus cosas y le puso una playera blanca.

–Gracias, Shikamaru – dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

–Ni me deberías agradecer… ahora todos saben lo que pasó hoy en el baño… y te prometí que nadie lo iba a saber…

–No te preocupes, nadie me pudo haber cuidado mejor que tú… gracias

Shikamaru se sorprendía por la amabilidad de Hinata y empezó a notar algo en sus ojos. Ella si que era hermosa.

–Bueno, listo, ya estás… ¿quieres salir con los chicos o prefieres quedarte aquí? – le preguntó Shikamaru.

–No quiero que me dejes sola – le dijo a Shikamaru viéndolo con sus ojos tan grandes y bonitos que tenía… y éste la volvió a cargar… ella no era nada pesada. Era como si tuvieras una pluma muy ligera en tus manos y su piel era suave. Podía sentirla ya que le había puesto un short y su mano rozaba su pierna.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y vio a sus amigos ahí. Todos se quedaron viendo a Hinata y a él… Shikamaru decidió ignorarlos y llevo a Hinata a la cocina… ya que no habían ni desayunado, la sentó en la mesa que tenía y le preguntó qué quería.

Todos los siguieron y se ofrecieron a darle de comer a Hinata lo que ella quisiera… y ella les dijo que no quería nada, que Shikamaru ya le había dado fruta.

Y después todos se fueron al sillón, Shikamaru iba a sentar a Hinata en el sillón donde cabían cinco personas, pero prefirió ponerla en el de dos y sentarse junto a ella, ya que si la ponía en donde cabían cinco, sus amigos iban a empezar a acosarla, pero eso no fue impedimento para ellos… todos le hablaban con amabilidad y después jugaron, pero todos estaban concentrados en Hinata, como si fuera un juguete nuevo que les acabaran de regalar.

--

Hinata se había quedado dormida encima de Shikamaru, pues sus fracturas no le permitían tener mucha energía en el día, y se la pasaba durmiendo.

En eso, todos aprovecharon para interrogar a Shikamaru.

–Qué problemáticos son todos ustedes. Dejen en paz a Hinata. ¿Qué no ven que tiene que descansar? Ustedes sólo la acosan.

– ¿Cuándo nos la prestas? – le preguntó Naruto a Shikamaru

– ¡Ni que fuera objeto baka! – le decían Kiba y Sasuke al baka de Naruto.

–Sigan discutiendo, pero, ah… Hinata es simplemente hermosa – decía Shino.

–Sí, Hinata es hermosa – decían todos

–Pobres ilusos – decía Shikamaru.

–Ay, no nos vayas a decir que Hinata se te hace horrible.

–Claro que no, pero ya quisieran estar en mi lugar. ¿Por qué creen que no les asignaron la misión de cuidarla? ¡Por pervertidos!

– ¿La viste desnuda? – preguntaban

–Claro, si la tengo que cuidar… la tengo que bañar, cambiar, darle de comer… todo.

– ¿La bañaste? ¡Ah! ¡Te odio! ¡Quisiera bañarla y tocarle su cuerpo! ¡Está tan sexy! – decía Naruto.

– ¡Ja! Sigan soñando…

--

Hinata había despertado y estaba en el sofá. Todos los chicos estaban jugando en la mesa… pero pararon cuando vieron que Hinata se había despertado todos corrieron hacia ella… preguntando si necesitaba algo… a lo que ella sólo pudo contestar:

– ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? – decía Hinata mirándolos con ojos de "quiero a Shikamaru no a ustedes"…

Shikamaru no estaba, había ido a comprar algunas cosas para Hinata, y para comer. Le había encargado al mejor portado de sus amigos, (Gaara), que si Hinata necesitaba algo la cuidara y la cargara si necesitaba ir al baño o algo así.

–Fue a comprar unas cosas – le dijo Gaara a Hinata.

–Ah…

Sasuke quitando a Gaara le preguntó: – ¿Necesitabas algo?

Gaara y Sasuke comenzaron a discutir y mientras Kiba, Chouji y Shino los trataban de calmar, Naruto se aprovechó y le preguntó que si necesitaba algo a lo que Hinata le susurró al oído que necesitaba ir al baño.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve?

–No, Naruto, puedo esperar a que llegue Shikamaru.

–Anda, yo te llevo.

–No… de verdad…

Todos comenzaron a acosar a Hinata y a presionarla hasta que llegó Shikamaru.

–Qué problemáticos… les pido un favor y no pueden cumplirlo. Mejor váyanse ya que no saben ayudar – dijo Shikamaru enojado.

Ninguno de los chicos se quería ir, pero Shikamaru los corrió.

– ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron? – le preguntó Shikamaru a Hinata.

–No, estoy bien

–Que bien.

Shikamaru cargó a Hinata, y ésta le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído: – de nuevo, gracias Shikamaru, has sido muy amable conmigo – Shikamaru se sorprendió ante lo que hizo Hinata y contestó que no había problema.

--

Hinata ya había estado dos semanas con Shikamaru. Ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a lo que estaba pasando y al parecer, Hinata ya mejoraba con el paso de los días. Shikamaru no dejaba que los chicos fueran a su apartamento, puesto que si iban, no dejarían en paz a Hinata.

Ya la bañaba con más facilidad, y no había problema en si la veía desnuda o no, puesto que Hinata le había dicho que confiaba en él y que estaba segura de que con él iba a estar bien.

Hinata ya podía caminar un poco… pero aún necesitaba que Shikamaru la ayudara.

Y ahí estaba Shikamaru, ayudándola… le lavaba su ropa, le hacía de comer, en fin, parecía que estaban casados y que Hinata era una esposa mandona y mandaba a su esposo a que hiciera todo y Shikamaru como no tenía otra opción, lo tenía que hacer.

--

Shikamaru se enamoró de Hinata, al igual que ella de él. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Hinata había sido algo problemático en su vida, pero sabía que era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Hinata ya estaba mejor, incluso ya podía caminar y ya no le dolía el brazo, pero no quería que Shikamaru supiera, porque entonces ya no la cargaría ni nada… pero aún se seguiría quedando con él, puesto que su primo no llegaría hasta después.

– ¿Quieres que te bañe, Hinata?

–Si… – aún le daba pena que la viese desnuda, pero le tenía mucha confianza a Shikamaru. Era el único de sus amigos que la había visto desnuda por más de dos semanas consecutivas. Otra más… ya no afectaba.

Ya le había quitado su ropa, y tenía que confesarlo… a Shikamaru le excitaba ver a Hinata desnuda. Era como si viera a un ángel caído del cielo. Realmente era lo mejor. Pero como la primera vez, le ponía la toalla. La metió a la tina, y Hinata comenzó a aventarle agua a Shikamaru, éste no hacía nada, porque no podía… pero vio una cubeta… y sin que ella se diera cuenta, la llenó de agua fría y se la echó. Hinata para vengarse lo agarró del brazo y lo metió a la tina para que se mojara todo.

Shikamaru agarró a Hinata y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Ella no podía parar de reír, y Shikamaru no quería que ella parara de reír… porque se veía muy bonita sonriéndose.

Al acabar de reír, ambos estaban algo agotados… y Hinata abrazó a Shikamaru y éste también la abrazó... y ambos aún seguían en la tina.

–Shikamaru… nunca creí que fueras tan divertido.

–Lo mismo digo.

--

Sorpresivamente para ambos chicos Hinata ya estaba totalmente sana. Ya no le dolía nada y ya podía bañarse ella sola, ir al baño, vestirse, hacerse de comer, lavarse la ropa… etc, etc.

Pero aún seguía viviendo con Shikamaru, ambos hacían todo junto.

--

– ¿Quieres ver televisión? – preguntó Shikamaru a Hinata.

–Sí

Shikamaru fue a sentarse al sofá, mientras que Hinata estaba parada observándolo.

–_Quisiera besarlo hasta el último aliento… ya no aguanto más… ¿y si me siento encima de él? … sería buena idea… pero no sé cuál podría ser su reacción…¿Qué hago?_ – pensaba Hinata.

– ¿Vas a venir o no? – le preguntó Shikamaru.

Hinata le dijo que sí… y se acercó a él. Se sentó encima de Shikamaru, y lo miró fijamente… Shikamaru la atrajo hacia él haciendo que sus caras quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia que pudieran sentir las respiraciones del otro.

–Ya no aguanto más Hinata… tengo tantas ganas de besarte, de tocarte– le dijo Shikamaru agarrando con sus manos las mejillas de Hinata cuidadosamente.

Hinata, se acercó más a él y Shikamaru posó sus labios sobre los de la peli azul. Era el primer beso de Hinata, y era mejor de lo que había pensando que iba a ser, y con alguien mejor que con el que pensó que iba a dar su primer beso. Se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente. Hinata también había descubierto que Shikamaru era como un ángel.

Después… Shikamaru la cargó y la llevó hasta su habitación y le comenzó a quitar la ropa… (lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación…)

--

–Fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida – le dijo Shikamaru a Hinata.

Hinata le respondió con un beso en los labios y después Shikamaru le regalo una sonrisa a su amada Hinata. Ella quería volver a besarlo… pero Shikamaru no la dejo sin que antes le prometiera algo…

–Oye… quiero volver a besarte… – decía Hinata.

–Yo también… pero primero tienes que prometerme algo– decía Shikamaru.

–Sí, te prometo lo que quieras, pero déjame volver a probar tus labios.

–Prométeme que tu niisan nunca te va a volver a ver desnuda, ni te va a volver a bañar… ¿si? ¿me lo prometes? – decía Shikamaru con una cara que lo hacía ver tan lindo cuando le pedía a Hinata que le prometiera algo.

–Te lo prometo– dijo Hinata para volverlo a besar.

Mientras se estaban besando, Shikamaru le dijo: – te amo–.

--

– ¡Shikamaru! ¡A que no me encuentras! – gritaba Hinata escondiéndose en el clóset de Shikamaru.

Ya Hinata cumplía el mes de vivir con Shikamaru, todos creían que ella aún no estaba bien… y mejor para ellos. Sabían que Neji aún no llegaba de su misión y no había problema en que Hinata siguiera con Shikamaru.

– ¿Dónde estás, Nata-chan? – Shikamaru le decía "nata-chan" a su novia Hinata, porque era muy común que le dijeran Hina…

– ¡Búscame Maru! – le gritó Hinata.

Shikamaru al encontrarla en su clóset, le empezó a hacer cosquillas mientras que Hinata logró escaparse y se puso a correr… pero fue inútil porque Shikamaru la alcanzó y la empezó a besar, Hinata estaba disfrutando el momento… pero no quería dejarse perder… así que trato de zafarse de su novio… y lo logró.

–Nata-chan… que mujer tan problemática– le decía Shikamaru.

Hinata sólo lograba sonreírle mientras estaba del otro lado de donde se encontraba Shikamaru.

–No te vayas a mover Maru– le dijo Hinata.

–¿Por qué? – le preguntó Shikamaru.

–Por favor… quiero intentar algo.

–Bueno… pero sólo si me das 5 besos, pero bien dados ¡eh!

–Qué hombre tan problemático, Maru – decía Hinata riéndose.

Hinata corrió hacia Shikamaru y se le abalanzó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

–Tonto, me tenías que cargar.

–Si me hubieras dicho… todo hubiese sido diferente… pero bueno… me debes mis cinco besos.

–Pero… no lo hiciste bien…

–Los prometiste Nata… si me das cinco besos… yo te doy diez y lo intentamos otra vez y ahora si te cargo, lo prometo

Shikamaru estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras que Hinata se había hincado sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

–No… Nata-chan… eso no es un beso bien dado– decía Shikamaru.

–Qué problemático– decía Hinata burlándose de él.

--

Mientras que aquellos estaban besándose, los amigos de Shikamaru estaban afuera del apartamento… y Chouji prefirió abrir con la llave en lugar de tocar… y al abrir, se llevaron la sorpresa de que Hinata estuviese encima de Shikamaru besándolo.

–Lo sabía… nos mintió.

Hinata los había escuchado… pero siguió besando a Shikamaru… pero para su mala suerte… su primo Neji había acompañado a sus amigos para ir por su prima Hinata.

– ¡Shikamaru… te voy a matar!

Hinata se levantó corriendo y se le abalanzó a Neji para distraerlo.

– ¡Niisan! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

–Hinata… quítate… voy a matar a Shikamaru.

– ¡No! ¡Niisan… no te lo permito! – dijo Hinata enojándose.

Todos los chicos empezaron a burlarse de Neji por cómo le hablaba Hinata. Pero éste la agarró del brazo y le dijo que se iban a ir inmediatamente.

– ¡Niisan! ¡Ya no soy una niña, tengo diecisiete años! ¡Quiero quedarme a vivir con Shikamaru… y tú no me lo vas a impedir!

– ¡Cállate y camina!

--

– ¡Sabía que lo entenderías primo! ¡Qué bueno que mi papá accedió! – decía Hinata cantando y bailando de felicidad.

Ella ahora podía ser feliz con su novio Shikamaru y no le importaba que a algunos no les pareciera… ella era simplemente feliz.

* * *

**_Espero y les haya gustado... Es un ShikaHina... y me gusta esa pareja. (Lo sé... es raro)_ ... Pero bueno... Gracias por leer n___n**

* * *


End file.
